Stealing Love
by Gryvon
Summary: Thief and Detective. Martin/Kenzoh, yaoi. The continuing adventures of Detective Kenzoh and the legendary thief Dr. Martin.


**Stealing Love**

**Author's Note:** This story is based off of Itsuki Kaname's work 'Dorobou to Keiji'. (Thief and Detective) A scanned and translated copy is available for download at Aku-Tenshi. I highly recommend the story. (It's extremely cute! ^_^) For those of you who haven't read it, 'Thief and Detective' is the story of a police officer named Kenzoh (though he's called Hugo in the translation) and the mysterious thief Dr. Martin. This fic picks up shortly after the manga leaves off.

**Cultural Note:** 'Sempai' is the Japanese word for a person above one in a field. This can be an upper classmate, senior officer, or just any respected person that's older than you. Kenzoh refers to Wily, his superior in the police force, as 'sempai'.

*****

Clarion City. A city where crime lurks at every corner. The most notorious criminal of all is the mysterious thief Dr. Martin. He's not like Robin Hood who steals for the poor, nor does he steal for his own profit. Instead, he became a thief to win the love of the noble detective Kenzoh. Even before he became a thief, he was always watching Kenzoh. But, while his eyes were focused on the detective, he never noticed that someone else had their eyes on him.

*****

Kenzoh closed the door to his apartment with a sigh, absently locking the door behind him. He was glad to finally get home, away from the Clarion City Police Department and away from Martin. He couldn't believe the other man had actually shown up at work, a former thief walking right into the police department that was trying to catch him and then rashly announcing that he was going to become a detective so that he could be with Kenzoh forever. A blush stole across his face as he remembered Martin's words. As much as the other man annoyed him at times, he almost wanted the other man to take action and make those words become reality....

Letting his head fall back against the door, he stared at the ceiling as if it would give him the answers to the questions bubbling in his head. Kenzoh still wasn't sure how he felt about the thief. Martin had made his own feelings quite clear, saying he loved Kenzoh so much that he became a thief, saying that he wanted to fill Kenzoh's mind and heart with thoughts of only him. Kenzoh had thought he'd just wanted to be the one to arrest Dr. Martin and make him give back all the things he'd stolen but when Martin had given him the chance, had held out his hands and patiently waited for Kenzoh to put the handcuffs on him... he couldn't do it. He didn't want to arrest Martin. All this time he'd thought he'd been bothered by Martin's love but really... was he?

Kenzoh raised his fingers to his lips, absently brushing gloved fingers across them. Last night when Martin had kissed him, it had felt... good. He blushed, remembering the feel of Martin's lips covering his own, gentle but insistent. He'd never been kissed by another man before. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but he hadn't thought it'd be so wonderful. Every time Martin talked about how much he loved him it made Kenzoh feel warm and fuzzy, like he was being wrapped in a thick layer of fluffy wool. But his kisses had been a different kind of heat, one that burned deeper and made him want to pull Martin as close as possible to him.

Kenzoh absently wondered where Martin was as he toed off his shoes and hung his coat in the closet. He'd left the other man back at the station, and Martin had never told him were he lived. In fact the only thing he knew about Martin was his record as a criminal. As he stepped into his apartment a strange aroma wafted to Kenzoh's nose, making his stomach rumble in hunger. He followed his nose a couple steps forward and turned to peer into the kitchen. 

"Welcome back."

Kenzoh jumped in surprise as the man he'd just been thinking of waved at him from next to the stove, a large frying pan and several pots filled with unknown substances cooking in front of him. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Martin pointed in front of him with a spoon, a cheerful smile covering his face. "Making dinner."

"But when did you... how did you..." Kenzoh slumped against the doorframe in confusion.

Martin waved a finger at him in reprimand. "You should really learn to lock your windows, Kenzoh. You never know what dangerous kinds of people will come crawling in through them."

Kenzoh's eyes narrowed. "And what about yourself?"

"Do you really think I'm dangerous?" Martin pouted at him slightly.

Kenzoh looked away with a blush. "I've never thought that." Which was true. All the time he'd been chasing Martin, he'd never once thought that Martin would ever hurt him.

"I'm glad." Kenzoh looked up as Martin turned off the stove, smiling once more. He stepped closer to Kenzoh, reaching his hand out to gently touch the police officer's cheek. "The way you trust me so much... it means a lot to me."

Kenzoh blushed, hesitantly looking up as Martin leaned forward. He raised his hands to Martin's chest to push away as the thief's mouth touched his own closed lips, lightly, but he never quite completed the action. His heart was beating faster inside his chest as Martin's hand moved to run through Kenzoh's brown hair. Gloved fingers clenched in the fabric of Martin's dress shirt as they broke away, Kenzoh's head falling on the other man's chest as he tried to catch his breath. Martin held him close, absently running a hand down Kenzoh's back.

"Dinner's ready, whenever you're hungry."

Kenzoh's stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten for a while and he pushed away reluctantly. "I need to go get changed, and then we can eat." He didn't know why he was accepting the situation as it was, but he couldn't bring himself to throw Martin out.

An impertinent grin. "Can I watch?"

The detective's face turned a deep scarlet. "Idiot."

Martin smiled at him and laughed lightly. Still blushing furiously, Kenzoh walked to his bedroom and shut the door securely behind him. Martin seemed content to stay behind and Kenzoh sighed in relief as he was left alone. Running a hand through his hair, he forced himself to calm down. Martin always managed to get him so worked up that he couldn't think straight, making his heart speed up and his head spin. Walking to his closet, he picked out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, throwing his uniform into a pile in the corner to be washed when he got the chance. He felt more relaxed once he was out of his uniform, the loose civilian clothing comfortable on his thin body.

When he returned to the other room, Martin had already set steaming plates of beef and vegetables on the small kitchen table. Kenzoh looked at the food with a bit of surprise. It looked better than anything he could ever make. Normally, his meals consisted of instant ramen or microwave dinners.

"Is the food not to your liking?"

Kenzoh realized that he'd been staring and quickly sat down at the table. "No, it's alright. Thank you for taking the trouble to make it." Martin must have brought the ingredients with him; Kenzoh knew there wasn't anything but prepackaged in his kitchen.

Martin smiled at him widely. "It was my pleasure."

The food was wonderful, and Martin watched Kenzoh eat with a big smile on his face. After dinner the thief made no move to leave, instead settling himself on the couch and motioning for Kenzoh to join him. He wavered between washing the dishes and joining Martin, but ultimately the other man's persistent calls won. Uncertainly, Kenzoh settled himself next to Martin. The thief's arm wound around his shoulders, pulling him close so Martin could once more capture his lips. Kenzoh's mouth opened slightly as he felt a moist pressure against his lips and Martin's tongue slipped inside to tease the roof of Kenzoh's mouth. He moaned slightly into the kiss, his arms reaching up to encircle Martin's neck in an effort to bring them closer. One of Martin's arms hooked under his knees, lifting his legs and gently pulling him until Kenzoh was settled across the older man's lap. His heart was thudding in his chest so loudly he wondered if Martin could hear it. He felt like he was flying.

They broke away when the need for air became too great to ignore. Martin left teasing pecks along his cheeks and forehead between breaths of air as Kenzoh sought to get his own lungs in working order. He let his head fall to Martin's shoulder as one of the other man's hands started slowly rubbing his back. His eyes closed in pleasure and he relaxed into the other man's touch, feeling the stress of a long day of work drain away from him. Light kisses descended on his neck intermittently, sending him deeper into a state of relaxation. Without realizing it, he slowly drifted to sleep in the other man's arms.

*****

Kenzoh woke up the next morning, alone in his bed and still wearing the same clothes as he had fallen asleep in. A smile slipped on his face as he remembered Martin's visit the previous night. He quickly dressed for work and was about to dash out the door when he noticed a covered dish with a folded note next to it on the kitchen table. The dishes from last night's dinner were nowhere in sight and Kenzoh made a mental note to thank Martin for washing them; Kenzoh had been intending to do them himself in gratitude for the other man's cooking. Curiously, he opened the note.

_Please lock your windows while you're at work and make sure to eat a healthy lunch. –M._

Smiling, Kenzoh uncovered the plate to find a delicate looking pastry waiting for him. With a blush, Kenzoh ate the pastry. Martin really was too concerned with him. Kenzoh didn't deserve such nice treatment, he wasn't worth it. Locking the doors and the windows, Kenzoh dashed off to work in an incredibly good mood.

A buzz of noise greeted him when he entered the police station, silencing as soon as he stepped in. All eyes turned towards him and Kenzoh felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in nervousness. With a huge grin on his face, Kenzoh's senior officer and friend, Raymond Wile, stepped forward to slap him on the back. "Good job, Kenzoh." Similar cheers erupted around the office.

He looked at the other man in confusion and was promptly handed that morning's newspaper. His eyes widened in shock as he read that morning's headline: _Mysterious Thief Dr. Martin retires, returns stolen goods thanks to Detective Kenzoh._ Clutching the paper tighter he quickly scanned the rest of the article. It said something about Martin returning all of his stolen items with a note explaining that he was quitting being a thief thanks to the inspiration of Detective Kenzoh of the Clarion City Police Force.

"But... I..." Kenzoh's protests were swallowed in the celebration.

*****

"Martin, there's a letter for you from Mother."

With a yawn, Martin made his way through the bustling kitchen to the large table where his brother Aeneas currently sat. A plate heaped full of food appeared before him as he sat, and Martin smiled his thanks to the cooks around him. He waited until he had a bit of food and some coffee in his system until he lazily opened the letter. His smile disappeared as he scanned the contents.

_Dear Son, I'm afraid to inform you that Ms. Roberts has disappeared from her family's manor. Efforts have been made to find her but they are proving, at the moment, to be quite fruitless. We are afraid she might have gone in search of you. If you see her, please alert the staff so that we can send someone for her. She may act a bit abruptly, as her maids tell us that she was not fully agreeable to the arrangement. Best wishes and my love, Your Mother._

With a light curse, Martin quickly rose to inform the staff.

*****

When Kenzoh returned home that afternoon he was surprised to find Martin waiting by his door with a bag of groceries. Blushing, Kenzoh silently let the other man into his apartment. Martin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked into the kitchen and started pulling out pots from underneath the counter. Hesitantly, Kenzoh studied the other man from near the kitchen table, a slight frown on his face.

"Why did you quit being a thief?"

Martin turned to regard him with a slight smile. "You didn't want me to?"

"No, I... I thought you were enjoying it. You said it was fun."

Martin walked over to place a finger on Kenzoh's nose, leaning down until they were eyelevel. "It was fun because I got to see you. I stole things so I could see you. Now, I don't need them if I want to visit you. I've already stolen what's most important to me, so I don't need anything else. Aren't you happier this way?"

He was happy that Martin had done something to make up for his crimes but.... "But why did you give me the credit for your decision?"

Straightening, Martin draped his arms lightly across Kenzoh's shoulders. "Because you're the reason I quit. Only for you, because I wanted to make you happy. Everything has always been for your sake."

Kenzoh knew his face was a bright red as Martin pulled him into a hug, but he didn't care. He was happy. For Martin to care so much... it meant a great deal to him. Kenzoh brought his arms up to circle Martin's neck and he leaned back slightly to look the other man in the eyes.

"Thank you."

Martin smiled happily at him, making Kenzoh's spine tingle. Shyly, he stretched up to kiss Martin on the cheek, blushing furiously as he did so. Martin turned his head and caught Kenzoh's lips in a sweet kiss before he let the shorter man settle to the ground again. They parted then so that Martin could make dinner, and Kenzoh offered to help as much as he could. As they ate, an idea nagged at Kenzoh's mind, distracting him from the wonderful food.

They washed the dishes together after they were done and Kenzoh decided to broach the question that had taken over his mind. "How did you get out last night and still leave the front door locked?"

With a smile, Martin pointed to the open window. Kenzoh absently played with the dishrag in his hands, a light blush staining his cheeks as he forced himself to ask another question.

"Are you going to keep doing this every night?"

Martin smiled at him lightly. "Unless you'd like me to stop."

Kenzoh shook his head and quickly dried his hands. Walking into the bedroom, he grabbed a tiny metal object from one of his dresser drawers. Returning to the kitchen, he shyly held the key out to Martin. "You can have this. So you don't have to wait outside for me."

Martin simply stared at the key for several minutes before reverently taking it from Kenzoh's hands. "Thank you." The gratitude and happiness in Martin's eyes made him melt on the inside.

He looked to the side, a light blush staining his cheeks. "I should be thanking you instead for cooking such wonderful meals and being so kind. I don't de..."

A finger across his lips cut him off mid-word and he looked up hesitantly. Martin was smiling at him kindly, a serious expression on his face. "Don't even think about saying you don't deserve it. You deserve all this and more, because I love you."

Martin kissed him before he could protest, his talented mouth distracting Kenzoh from any of the excuses he could think up.

*****

"I'll go get the milk."

Martin smiled as Kenzoh bounded off to grab one of the last items on their shopping list. Kenzoh had insisted on helping him pay for at least some of the groceries Martin used to cook them dinner every night, and Martin didn't mind too much. It gave him an excuse to go shopping with Kenzoh and spend even more time with his love. He was wondering how long it would take Kenzoh to realize that the money he used to pay for the groceries always worked it's way back into his wallet in equal quantities.

As they left the grocery store chatting amiably, a thin figure caught Martin's attention. At first he thought he was mistaken, but after a second discreet glance he was certain that he recognized the girl staring at him from across the street. While Kenzoh was distracted by one of the store windows next to them, Martin turned and waved at the girl with a smile. She seemed taken aback when he did that, even more so when he pecked Kenzoh lightly on the forehead in the open public. By the time he was done placating a thoroughly embarrassed Kenzoh, the girl was already gone.

*****

Two weeks passed in the same pattern, with Martin cooking dinner every night and then holding Kenzoh until he fell asleep. Every morning Kenzoh woke up alone, something that he had at first been grateful for. But now that he'd gotten used to Martin's arms around him, he wondered what it would be like to spend the night in those arms. He wasn't referring to... that. The sheer thought made his face turn dark red. He just wanted to know how it would feel to sleep with Martin's arms around him and wake up to the former thief's cheerful face. Not that... 'that'... would be bad, he just didn't think he was ready for it. They'd barely gone beyond deep kisses and hesitant touches and he'd never been with another man before and.... And he was a little scared because he didn't know what to expect or even how one went about it beyond the most general idea. But if it was with Martin, he thought it'd be alright. He trusted Martin.

And so, when they were kissing in the kitchen after finishing the dishes and Martin's hands started to wander, he didn't really mind too much. More than not mind, he was starting to like it when Martin ran his hands all the way down Kenzoh's back and across his thighs.

"Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Kenzoh shivered as Martin breathed the words huskily into his ear. He wasn't quite sure what Martin was referring to, as he already felt quite good. Hesitantly, he nodded. Strong arms lifted him up to sit on the countertop, his head rising slightly above Martin's own. He looked at the other man in confusion, but Martin only smiled at him enigmatically and proceeded to kiss him deeply. Two hands drifted to his chest and lifted the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off of him. The hands rubbing along his bare chest distracted him and he shivered, loving the feeling of Martin's hands on his skin.

Martin's mouth moved down his chest, leaving a trail of wetness from Kenzoh's collarbone to his right nipple. The other man latched on there, biting the police officer's nipple lightly and delighting in the sounds that were produced. Kenzoh trembled, his eyes closed and his body awash with pleasure from such a small touch. Light moans and pants escaped his mouth as Martin nipped and sucked at his chest, switching from one side to the other or just wandering his mouth over whatever piece of flesh he could get to at the moment. It felt like Kenzoh's heart was pounding inside his chest, trying desperately to get out.

Warm hands trailed down the sides of his chest to trace the hemline of Kenzoh's shorts. Suddenly, they slipped inside and pulled his shorts down enough in the front for Kenzoh's slightly growing erection to pop out. His eyes opened wide in surprise and he reached out to push Martin away, but his hands were placed firmly against the edge of the countertop. "Martin! Stop!"

"Shh, love. It'll be alright." Martin smiled at Kenzoh's worried face, his words temporarily halting the police officer's protests. The black-haired thief lowered his head and licked the tip of Kenzoh's erection. Kenzoh trembled, a light gasp escaping him as he felt pleasure radiate from that spot. He held his breath, his eyes trained of Martin's every move. With a smile, the thief released his hands and swallowed him whole.

Kenzoh cried out as Martin sucked at him, his hands clenching painfully at the counter edge. Martin's tongue swirled around him as his head moved, slowly raising and lowering on top of Kenzoh. He wanted to move his hips, to get closer to the wonderful wet suction, but his dangling feet gave him no purchase and Martin's had put his hands on Kenzoh's hips kept him still. He'd never felt something so... incredible, so maddening. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breath escaped as loud, labored gasps. He let his head fall back against the wooden cabinets, eyes squeezed shut as he surrendered to Martin's ministrations. He couldn't think, could only feel the wonderful, wonderful pleasure that was Martin's mouth and his tongue. He was burning up, fire radiating from between his legs and spreading out to all his limbs. Martin's name fell from his lips repeatedly as he felt a pressure building inside of him, the sound growing more desperate and needy as he got closer to the edge. Martin swirled his tongue over the head of Kenzoh's erection and he screamed Martin's name as he climaxed, his entire body tensing as he came.

Strong arms caught him as his body slumped forward. He tasted his own seed in Martin's kiss and he moaned, senses burned raw by the pleasure Martin had given him. Winding his arms around Martin's neck, Kenzoh let his head fall onto the taller man's shoulder. Martin fixed his shorts for him, placing a light kiss on the police officer's neck as he started to gently rub Kenzoh's back. He felt himself drifting off, his body worn out from so much stimulation.

He tightened his arms around Martin's neck as he was lifted into the other man's arms and carried to bed. Kenzoh forced himself to stay awake as Martin gently tucked him in bed, refusing to give up his hold on the other man as Martin started to pull away. He pouted slightly in his half-asleep state.

"Don't go. Stay the night with me."

Martin smiled gently, love brimming in his eyes, and moved Kenzoh over so that he could get into the small bed. Happily, Kenzoh curled against Martin's body. The thief's arms surrounded him and he fell asleep using the other man's chest as a pillow.

*****

Kenzoh's bed seemed unusually warm when he woke up the next morning. In his dream, it was Martin sleeping next to him. Closing his eyes tighter, he bashed the alarm clock into silence and clutched at his dream, not wanting to give it up yet. He still had a couple minutes left before he had to get ready for work, enough time to snuggle closer to Martin and enjoy the warmth. A light chuckle greeted his ears and he blinked, physically feeling the rumble beneath his head. Squinting in the early morning light, he waited a moment until his vision focused on a clothed chest in front of his face.

"Good morning, love." Kenzoh looked up to see Martin's cheery face smiling back at him. Looking down once more he realized how close he was pressed against the other man, limbs arrayed so that he was half-straddling Martin's waist. His face turned bright red and he quickly rolled away, though somewhat reluctantly. Before he could fully sit up, Martin pulled him close enough for their lips to meet briefly.

Kenzoh was very conscious of Martin's continued presence in the room as he started his normal morning preparations. Shyly, he gathered a clean uniform and went into the bathroom to change. He wasn't comfortable enough with the other man's presence to change in front of him. Martin was in the kitchen when he returned, a bagel laden heavily with cream cheese and jam waiting for him on the table. A similar bagel sat in front of Martin, and Kenzoh regarded the other man with a little curiosity as he ate.

"What do you do while I'm at work?"

Martin looked at him with surprise and seemed to pause to consider his answer. Smiling mysteriously, he spoke in an amused tone of voice. "I have my own affairs."

Kenzoh pouted at the answer, but he didn't press the matter. They ate in silence, though Kenzoh couldn't help but blush every time his eyes passed over the counter. He was certain Martin's smile this morning was a bit smugger than it usually was. Kenzoh had never realized certain acts could feel so... amazing. Sure, he knew about the birds and the bees and what happened when a man and a woman removed their clothing, but only in a more general sense, and none of that knowledge applied to the things men could do to other men. Really, he'd never given it much thought. He'd never really been attracted to women, even remotely, though now he could easily see the reason why. Now that he thought about it, he could remember feeling things similar to what he felt for Martin around other men, though never as strong as what he felt for Martin and....

"If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for work." Kenzoh looked up in surprise as Martin spoke, the other man having already moved to wash the plates from breakfast. Kenzoh's gaze traveled from the amused man's face to the clock and he cried out in surprise as he realized he had five minutes until he had to be at the station.

He was out of his seat in a flash and nearly into the hall before he spun around quickly, realizing he'd forgotten something. Throwing his arms around Martin's neck, he gave the startled man a large kiss before racing out of the room again to put on his shoes. He could hear Martin laughing at him even as he shut the door and raced down the hall.

*****

The Clarion City Police Station was bustling when Kenzoh walked into the door, almost as busy as the day they had celebrated Dr. Martin's retirement, only this time he was greeted by grim faces. Wile was the first to corner him, shoving a paper into his hands before he'd gotten the chance to even cross the floor to his office. Looking down at the headlines, Kenzoh gasped.

_Sapphire Rose stolen once more. Mysterious Thief D. Appears in Clarion City._

Kenzoh skimmed the article further, his feet automatically taking him into his office without him noticing. This new thief was apparently female. A security camera had caught her briefly on tape, but no one had seen more than her shadow. There had been no notice of impending robbery. The thief had left a card with the initial 'D' on it in place of the Sapphire Rose. Kenzoh recalled the jewel itself clearly; it was the very first thing Dr. Martin had ever stolen.

Kenzoh looked up from the paper as someone coughed. Wile's eyes sparkled down at him from where he sat perched on a corner of Kenzoh's desk.

"The Chief wants you to handle this one, since you were the one most involved with Dr. Martin's cases."

Kenzoh blinked, not sure he'd heard his senior correctly. "What? Me?"

Wile smiled at Kenzoh's confusion and ruffled his hair playfully. "Yes, you. You were the one to stop Dr. Martin after all, even if you claim you didn't do anything."

"But, I...."

"Don't you think you should be investigating somewhere?" Kenzoh could tell from Wile's tone that he was teasing Kenzoh. Wile was probably the only one in the department who had a clue about what was going on between Martin and Kenzoh, though Kenzoh hoped he only knew part of it. He'd die of embarrassment if Wile ever learned exactly what Martin and Kenzoh had been doing the night before.

Before he could contemplate further, Wily was playfully pushing him out of the office. He was already several blocks away from the station by the time he realized what had just happened to him. He'd never been put in charge of an investigation before; he'd always worked under Wile's supervision. But Wile wasn't with him this time. He'd just been promoted, and somehow he knew he had Martin to thank for it.

*****

Crimes continued to pop up for the next several weeks, though after the first three the police department had picked up the pattern and knew where D was going to hit next. It was really quite simple actually; she was recreating all of Dr. Martin's past crimes. Martin claimed he had nothing to do with the crimes, and Kenzoh had a good reason to believe him: Martin had been with Kenzoh at the exact time the second robbery occurred. In fact, he'd been sleeping in Kenzoh's bed every night since the incident in the kitchen, though they hadn't yet repeated that night's events.

"Kenzoh!"

A loud shout broke the police officer out of his reverie, and he looked up from the crime report in his hand to see his boss standing in the door to his office. Wile followed the Chief into his office, accompanied by two other men, one who was extremely familiar to him and another that he'd never seen before.

"Kenzoh, this is Detective Martin and his brother Aeneas. They'll be joining you and Wile on the D case."

Kenzoh forced himself to mutter the proper greetings as he stood up, though he knew surprise was very clear on his face as Martin warmly embraced him. The Chief gave them a confused look that Kenzoh wasn't sure how to respond to, but Martin took the matter out of his hands.

"We've known each other for a very long time." The look Wile gave Kenzoh was all too smug and knowing, but the Chief seemed content with the explanation and left.

Once they were alone, Marin quickly pecked Kenzoh on the cheek, causing Kenzoh to blush and Aeneas to roll his eyes.

"So, you two know each other quite well, do you?" Wile commented as he stepped closer, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, quite well." Martin's tone matched Wile's in merriment. Kenzoh could tell already that those two would get along wonderfully, though he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to survive them both together.

He ignored the two men as they started to chat about him as if he wasn't in the room. Stepping forward, he extended his hand to Aeneas with a small smile.

"You're Martin's brother? It's nice to meet you."

The younger man seemed reluctant to take Kenzoh's hand, but he shook it grudgingly. "Yes, I am."

Kenzoh struggled to think of something else to say in the face of Aeneas' complete apathy towards him. The lull caused Kenzoh to pick up part of Wile and Martin's conversation.

"...and he has such a cute ass."

Kenzoh whirled to face Martin, his face flaming red at the comment and Wile's own enthusiastic agreement.

"Martin! Sempai!"

The older men chuckled at his reaction, and he struggled for something to distract them from talking about him. "Don't you think we should head to the scene of the next crime? D will be striking in a couple hours."

Martin's eyes sparkled at him with a large amount of merriment, as if he knew some joke Kenzoh hadn't gotten yet. "Do you remember what will be stolen next?"

Kenzoh answered without thinking. He knew every detail of Dr. Martin's crime spree by heart. "The Julius Tear."

Martin's smile got wider and Kenzoh blushed, remembering the events of the night the Tear had first been stolen.

_"You're worth more than anything else in this world."_

The words came back to him clear as day, though he hadn't understood their full significance until much later. With a large grin, Martin wound his arm around Kenzoh's waist and pulled him out of the office.

*****

If Kenzoh had thought Martin and Wile were bad in his office, they were twice as bad with their comments in Wile's car. He was thankful to be out of the car as they reached their destination, and then they were too busy preparing for the impending theft for Martin's comments to bother him. As the proper hour approached, Kenzoh grew nervous. They'd been hunting this new thief for nearly a month and despite their best attempts, she still continued to elude them.

He'd caught a glimpse of her once, and her outfit had surprised him. It was almost like what Dr. Martin had worn only the cape was shorter, she wore a skirt, and no top hat. The thief had to be in her late teens or early twenties, around Martin's age, with pale skin and a long blonde ponytail. A mask covered the top of her face, but no one had ever been close enough to her for that to make much difference.

An alarm sounded in another part of the museum, sounding close to where they were stationed. Kenzoh cursed himself for daydreaming as he stood in front of the entrance to the hall that held the Julius Tear, and forced himself to focus on his surroundings. A contingent of ten other officers was right beside him, forming a human wall.

They waited for several minutes, expecting the thief to come running towards them at any moment, but nothing happened. Kenzoh was thoroughly confused as they waited in silence. He turned around to consult one of the other officers when he caught a slim figure next to the case for the Julius Tear. His cry took the two guards standing in front of it by surprise, followed immediately by alarm sirens as D grabbed the jewel. The two police officers whirled around, but D was already sprinting away, slipping past the many officers grabbing for her and through another exit with Kenzoh and a few others in hot pursuit. Martin and Wile caught up with him shortly before they burst outside, the three of them the first to crash through the underbrush after the thief.

Kenzoh was out of breath by the time they burst into the clearing right in front of the cliff edge he remembered from not long ago. He cursed as he realized there was no sign of D. They'd lost her somewhere in the woods. The other officers caught up with them after a minute and Wile ordered them to search the forest as Kenzoh collapsed under a tree, panting for breath.

Martin wandered over to stand next to him, only slightly less winded than Kenzoh. Only then did Kenzoh realize that they'd been left alone in the clearing. Even Wile having found some excuse to head elsewhere.

As he caught his breath, Kenzoh's eyes strayed to the cliff where Martin had saved his life, choosing Kenzoh over the precious Julius Tear.

"You're worth more to me than anything else in this world."

Kenzoh looked up in surprise as Martin spoke aloud the words just as they ran through his head. Martin seemed to have recovered completely and he held out his hand to help Kenzoh to his feet. As he stood, Kenzoh leaned a little on Martin for support, still slightly winded. He let his head rest on Martin's shoulder while he recovered, each inhalation of breath bringing in Martin's scent. Strong arms closed around his waist and he let his eyes drift shut.

The forest around them was peaceful, much like it was the last time they were both here. But neither of them were anywhere near the same as they had been then. Martin had been visiting him for over a month, and he knew his outlook had changed drastically because of Martin's companionship. Wile had noticed each change instantly, but then not much fell past his sempai's eyes. Kenzoh had gotten used to Martin's arms around him, a relaxing comfort. And then there were the kisses that made him melt inside, and the other things Kenzoh had learned Martin could do with his mouth, though they'd only done that two or three times.

Martin was always so kind and patient with him, far more than Kenzoh really deserved. He was always showering Kenzoh with love and attention, even when Kenzoh was cold to him, like he originally was when Martin began pursuing his affections. It felt like their relationship was unbalanced, with Martin giving more than he got back. If only....

Looking up suddenly, Kenzoh caught Martin's eyes fixed on him in silent study. Firmly squashing the shy hesitancy that always rose when he tried to do something intimate, Kenzoh lifted himself up on his toes to plant a kiss firmly on Martin's lips. The other man hesitated a moment in confusion before taking control of the kiss, lowering Kenzoh back to his feet as his tongue invaded the younger man's mouth. Kenzoh's arms wound around Martin's neck sometime during the searing kiss. He didn't notice that they had moved until after they broke apart.

"Thank you." The words were barely louder than a whisper, and he wasn't sure that Martin had heard them until the other man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What for?"

Kenzoh smiled up at his love blindingly. "Everything."

With a chuckle, Martin kissed Kenzoh's hair and turned back towards the way they'd come. "You're welcome, love. We should probably get back to the others before they come looking for us."

Martin started to walk ahead but Kenzoh quickly caught up, smiling shyly as he took Martin's hand in his own. From now on he was determined to show Martin that it wasn't just a one sided relationship.

*****

Kenzoh let out a sigh as they finally returned to his apartment a few hours later. "I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever catch D."

Martin laid his hands on his love's shoulders reassuringly and guided him to sit on the couch. "I'm sure we will, darling. After all, you were able to catch me, weren't you?"

Kenzoh smiled playfully as Martin plopped down next to him. "You weren't hard to catch." His eyes sparkled as Martin turned to look at him in outrage.

"Really?" Grabbing Kenzoh by the hips, he lifted the police officer and moved him over until he was straddling Martin's lap. "Well, that's because you were the one hard to catch."

Kenzoh smiled cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around Martin's neck. "Well, you've caught me now, haven't you?"

With a matching smile, Martin leaned forward to capture Kenzoh's mouth. Kenzoh surrendered to the kiss, reveling in the feeling of Martin's mouth moving over his own and Martin's hands moving to lightly caress his back. Kenzoh let the kiss continue for several seconds before breaking off, a crimson blush staining his cheeks as he stared at Martin's chest. He didn't think he'd actually be able to say what had come to his mind if he met Martin's eyes.

"Martin... that thing you do when you put your mouth... down there.... Do you like doing that?"

Kenzoh could tell Martin was smiling from the tone in the other man's voice. "You mean here?"

A hand brushed between Kenzoh's legs and he gasped, nodding quickly in answer to Martin's question.

Martin's smile widened and he fingered the top of Kenzoh's pants. "Would you like me to do that again?"

Kenzoh blushed furiously as he stilled Martin's hands, glancing briefly at Martin's face. "I..." Swallowing quickly, he forced himself to speak. "I want you to teach me how to do that to you."

Silence fell around them as Martin processed the words. Slowly, he lifted Kenzoh's chin until they faced each other. Martin's eyes searched his face and Kenzoh knew he must be as red as a tomato. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

Kenzoh nodded quickly, his eyes showing his resolve.

Martin nodded once and kissed Kenzoh lightly on the forehead. Kenzoh moved back until he was kneeling on the floor between Martin's legs. Slowly, he reached out and drew down the zipper on Martin's pants. He could feel Martin hardening already underneath his hand as the other man lifted his hips so that Kenzoh could pull his pants and boxers partway down his hips. He blushed deeply as Martin's erection popped out, embarrassed at how his eyes seemed glued on it.

Martin must have caught his uncertainty on what to do next because he reached out to lightly run his hand through Kenzoh's hair. "Just remember what I've done to you. Think about what felt good. Go at the pace you feel comfortable and you'll be fine." Martin grinned cockily as he leaned forward to kiss Kenzoh soundly. "It's like sucking on a Popsicle, just not as cold."

Kenzoh nodded once and slowly leaned forward, blushing from the smoldering look Martin was giving him. Martin's scent was overpowering as he approached, almost a permeable substance. Tentatively, he flicked his tongue out to touch Martin's manhood just briefly. Deciding the taste wasn't too bad, he tried again, running his tongue along the full length of Martin's erection. The sound that burst from Martin's mouth was definitely one of approval so he continued to let his tongue run over the sensitive flesh. Martin's hand stroked through Kenzoh's hair reassuringly while the other seemed to grip the couch with increasing strength as Kenzoh moved.

As he got more comfortable with what he was doing, Kenzoh found himself almost unconsciously scooting forward until his arms were on either side of Martin's legs and his knees were pressed against the couch. Moving forward, he ran his tongue over the top of Martin's hardened erection and then circled the head. The gasped moan that fell from his love's lips sent shivers down Kenzoh's spine. He could tell now why Martin liked doing this so much. With extravagant care, Kenzoh lowered his mouth to take in the tip of Martin's cock.

"Ah! Cover your teeth... with your lips... to avoid scrapping. Don't try... to take in... everything." Martin was having obvious difficulty speaking as Kenzoh lowered his mouth over Martin, experimentally moving his tongue around in his mouth and sucking lightly. The hand in Kenzoh's hair moved to quickly grab one of the police officer's hands and place it around the base of his erection. "Use your hand... on what... you... can't swallow."

Any further words Martin might have said were cut off as Kenzoh pushed himself as far down on Martin as his mouth would allow and sucked deeply. A loud moan escaped the former thief, both of his hands gripping the sides of the couch hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Kenzoh quickly built up a bobbing rhythm, encouraged by Martin's voice. The police officer's name fell from Martin's lips once, then more frequently as a tangy sour taste started to build in Kenzoh's mouth.

"Kenzoh. Stop. I'm going to..."

Kenzoh ignored Martin's words and doubled his efforts, trying to make Martin feel as good as he made Kenzoh feel. Martin came seconds later with a loud shout, warm liquid gushing into Kenzoh's mouth. He chocked slightly, but managed to swallow most of it. Like a cat, he licked all the remaining traces of seed off of Martin's member, quickly deciding that he liked the taste.

Kenzoh was pulled away in the midst of hunting down the last remaining droplets and settled into Martin's lap once more. With a chuckle, Martin wiped a small trickle of cum from the corner of Kenzoh's mouth. The other man's eyes quickly widened in surprise as Kenzoh caught Martin's hand and sucked the fingers clean. The surprise turned to lust and Martin's fingers were quickly replaced by a hungry mouth as Kenzoh was pulled into a bruising kiss.

Kenzoh kissed back just as forcefully, a small thrill building inside of him as he was turned to the side and pushed firmly back into the couch cushions. Martin's hands quickly sent his shirt and pants to the floor along with Martin's own. He shivered as the older man's weight pressed down on him from above. A hand settled between his legs, briefly stroking the erection Kenzoh hadn't realized he'd had until now.

Martin moved to trail kisses down the sides of Kenzoh's face, stopping briefly to whisper huskily into Kenzoh's ear. "Would you like to try something new, or stick with what we've already done?"

Kenzoh's eyes widened into saucers. "There are other things?"

The look on Martin's face made Kenzoh stop breathing as the other man smiled impossibly wide with a lusty sparkle in his eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward to run his tongue up one of the veins in Kenzoh's neck. As he gasped in pleasure, three of Martin's fingers were pushed into his mouth. Martin's other hand slowly began to stroke between Kenzoh's legs, teasingly running up the sides of Kenzoh's parted thighs before returning to twist around Kenzoh's member and then run back down his thighs. Kenzoh sucked greedily on the fingers in his mouth, coating them thickly with saliva as a way to stifle the desperate moans that threatened to rip from his lips. Martin's teeth grazed the side of his neck gently before suddenly latching onto the tender flesh there and sucking hard.

Kenzoh couldn't help but cry out at the intense pleasure that filled him from the bite. Martin's fingers pulled out of his mouth and moved down to join Martin's other hand as he lifted Kenzoh's knees over the former thief's back. Martin's hand returned to stroking him, distracting him as the other hand made its way lower between Kenzoh's legs.

He gasped as he felt something press against his backside. He didn't have more than a second to think before it suddenly pressed inside of him, burning as it forced its way in. Martin redoubled the efforts of his free hand and mouth, succeeding in half-distracting Kenzoh from the invasion. Slowly, Kenzoh got used to the sensation of Martin's finger inside of him. The pain of the invasion receded as he learned how to relax into the touch.

"Don't fight it. Just relax. I'm not trying to hurt you." Martin murmured from where his face was buried in Kenzoh's neck, right before Martin pushed another finger. Kenzoh tried to do what Martin said but it was hard with the burning pain that spread through him as he was stretched. Martin's fingers seemed to be searching for something, moving around inside of Kenzoh maddeningly.

Their quest was rewarded as a third finger worked its way in, pushing deep inside of him to brush against a spot that made Kenzoh cry out in pleasure. He bucked up, accidentally pushing his erection into Martin's budding own, making each of them moan in pleasure. Martin's hand on Kenzoh's erection quickened its pace suddenly as his other hand started to repeatedly stimulate that spot inside of Kenzoh. All pain and discomfort were washed away in tides of burning pleasure. Kenzoh cried out, nearly screaming Martin's name as he bucked helplessly under Martin's touch. Blindly, his own hand reached between them, determined to give Martin at least some pleasure in return. His efforts were loudly appreciated as they writhed against each other, each as frantic in giving pleasure as in receiving it.

All too soon it was over and Kenzoh shattered, spilling himself into Martin's hand. Seconds later he felt an answering warmth pour into his hand and over his stomach. His lungs burned painfully as he gasped for breath, eyes opened wide but not seeing. Martin was there to catch him as he fell back to earth. His eyes drifted closed as he felt himself being cleaned off and then lifted. The last thing he remembered before he drifted to sleep was Martin pulling the covers over both of them as they settled into Kenzoh's bed, and Martin wrapping his arms tightly around him.

*****

"Which way did she go?" Kenzoh cried out as he and Martin raced through the Clarion City Art Museum. Guards had been spread out throughout the large museum, waiting for D's scheduled strike. But the thief had shown up almost directly in front of Kenzoh, leading the detective and his lover on a chase through the museum halls. They'd lost her at an intersection just seconds ago. The sound of pursuing officers echoed in the corridors behind them.

"This way." Martin took off down the hall to the right.

Kenzoh followed Martin, his mind absently noting the familiarity of the halls as he ran. They were getting close to the vault that he and Martin had been briefly trapped in when Martin had attempted this particular theft. His cheeks tinged with a blush as he remembered Martin kissing him after he'd passed out, their first kiss. He could still remember how surprised he'd been when he'd realized Martin had become a thief just because he liked Kenzoh.

His thoughts were interrupted as they ran into the room containing the vault only to find it empty. The door to the vault stood wide open, and Kenzoh guessed that D had already escaped with the painting that had been sealed inside. He cursed slightly as Martin stepped into the vault to inspect it. A light clink of metal against metal caused him to spin around as a small ball rolled towards him, white streams of vapor pouring from it to quickly fill the room. Instantly, Kenzoh felt himself getting lightheaded from the gas though he had enough energy left to call out to Martin as he fell. Soft arms caught him before he hit the floor, followed by a loud metal thud right before he lost consciousness.

*****

Martin whirled as he heard Kenzoh cry out. With alarm he realized that the door to the vault was closing on him, barely a small sliver left before it sealed completely. Through the crack he could see Kenzoh falling into D's arms, a triumphant smile on the thief's lips as she lifted Martin's lover into her arms. With a loud shout, Martin hurled himself against the metal door as it sealed him away from his lover. Rage filled him as he pounded against the vault door, screaming for someone to let him out to go after his lover. He wasn't sure what game D was playing but it seemed as if she was about to end it.

*****

Wile ran through the halls, searching for where Martin and Kenzoh had ran off to. Everywhere he looked, neither man could be found. None of the other police officers he'd run across had seen them either, and it seemed like D had already escaped with her loot. A loud banging caught Wile's attention as he neared the vault. He could hear words as well, but they were too muffled to make out.

"Aeneas! Someone's trapped in the vault." Wile called over his radio.

"I'm working on it." Came the muffled reply. A minute later, the vault door began to swing open and a very distraught looking Martin shoved his way out as soon as there was room for him. Wile blinked as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, Martin's face inches from his own.

"Where's Kenzoh?" Panic filled Martin's voice and expression.

"I-I don't know. No one's seen him recently. What happened?"

Wile was taken aback by the vehemence of Martin's curse. "D has him!" Martin called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room. Wile followed the second his mind processed the meaning of those words.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Clarion Museum. That's where she'll be."

*****

With a slight groan, Kenzoh drifted into consciousness. His entire body felt leaden, like he'd overslept much longer than he should. Blinking his eyes open in the faint light, he tried to figure out where he was. Pale moonlight streamed in through windows high in the ceiling, but it didn't provide enough light for him to make out anything around him. His wrists were tied and he seemed to be sitting in a wooden chair, but beyond that he couldn't tell anything else about where he was. His head was the only part of him that he could move.

"Well, I see our prince has finally woken up."

Kenzoh's head snapped up at the female voice that mocked him. D! He was being held here by D!

"Untie me!"

A low chuckle greeted him as the thief walked closer, leaning down until her face was level with his. "There's no way I'm going to let you go now that I have you."

D had her mask off. Even in the pale moonlight, Kenzoh could make out most of the features of her face. She was pretty, with features he would have called delicate if he didn't know exactly what she did for a living. Even so, there was a definite regal air about her. It reminded him of Martin. They both had a similar sense of wealth and power radiating about them. Even her cocky self-confidence reminded him of Martin. Right now, he really wanted Martin to burst through the door and save him.

"Why are you doing this?" Maybe if he kept her talking, he'd buy enough time for Martin to find him. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that Martin would find him. The former thief knew everything about him. He'd know where Kenzoh was being held.

"Because I want him."

Kenzoh blinked. He hadn't really expected the thief to respond so bluntly to his question. "Him?"

D smiled cruelly. "He never told you did he? About his life before he met you?"

"Umm... who are you talking about?" Kenzoh tried hard not to act like a fish out of water, but he honestly had no clue who D was referring to.

"Martin. Your little lover that you know nothing about. He loves you so much, but you don't give him half the love he gives you. That's why he's going to be mine. Because I love him more than you ever can. Because you were never meant to be with him." Kenzoh felt sick looking at the gloating look on D's face. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted Martin to find him. He didn't think D had anything good planned for his lover. D seemed to sense what was going on in his mind and her smile widened. She took hold of his chin roughly, forcing him to look up as she straightened. "He never told you that he's supposed to be mine, did he? He never told you that he's engaged."

Kenzoh could only stare at D in shock, his mind stuck on that one word. Engaged? Martin? But he... they... No. It was impossible.

"That's because we're not engaged."

"Martin!" Kenzoh cried out in surprise as his lover burst in through the doors, striding confidently towards them.

"Stop right there." Both Martin and Kenzoh froze in place as the barrel of a small handgun was pointed at Kenzoh's forehead.

Martin raised his hands placatingly, false smile firmly in place. "Diane, put the gun down."

Kenzoh blinked at the name. Suddenly, the full import of the situation settled in his mind. "You know her."

"Oh course he knows me, he's going to marry me!" D glared at Kenzoh, her look so full of hatred for him that Kenzoh shrank back into his seat.

Martin sighed, acting to all appearances like this was a normal argument and there wasn't a gun pointed at Kenzoh's head. "I thought we cleared this up before I left, Diane. I'm not marrying you. I can't."

"You are!" D screamed, whirling so that her gun pointed towards Martin.

At that moment, the doors to the museum burst open. Lights pouring in from every window as a mass of uniformed police officers swelled into the room. Mass confusion filled the air with everyone shouting. D seemed to hesitate in uncertainty for a moment as suddenly all the officers guns were pointed at her and Martin seized that moment, dashing forward to disarm her.

Time seemed to freeze for a second, with Kenzoh's consciousness hovering in a void totally devoid of sound before the world exploded around him. In a sudden rush, his hearing returned to him in an almost physical wave. The air cracked with the sound of a gunshot, followed by two more, accompanied by screaming from both inside and outside of the building. Kenzoh's ears rang with sound as he watched Martin give him an apologetic smile before crumpling to the floor, a trickle of red creeping across the floor visible in the glaring light. Shouting men and the stamping of feet faded to the background as Kenzoh struggled madly at the ropes holding him, his eyes fixed on the trail of red next to Martin's body. Suddenly he was free of his bonds. There were hands reaching out to help him, but he blindly pushed them aside. His face was wet and his throat hurt as he fell to Martin's side but he ignored it. He ignored everything except Martin from that moment on.

*****

Martin slowly opened his eyes and wondered why he felt so tired. His right shoulder ached horribly as he sat up, and he clutched his head as it spun a little. In the dimly lit room he could make out standard hospital furniture. Turning to the left, Martin smiled as he saw the brown-haired man sleeping with his head on the side of the bed next to him. Tear trails were visible in the moonlight streaming in from the open window to the right, and Martin tenderly reached out to wipe them away. No doubt the boy would have thousands of questions for Martin once he woke up. He probably even believed some of the crazy things he was sure Diane would have told him. With a sad smile, Martin ran his hand through Kenzoh's hair as he settled himself back onto the cushions. He twined his fingers with Kenzoh's own as he fell asleep once more.

*****

"If you're that worried about him, go visit him." Kenzoh looked up as Wile ruffled his hair.

"Huh?"

The senior police officer poked Kenzoh in the center of the forehead. "You're not concentrating on your work because you're worried about Martin."

Kenzoh looked away with a blush. He couldn't help thinking about Martin; the other man was off duty until his arm healed. He'd been released from the hospital this afternoon. Martin had been asleep the whole time Kenzoh had been there last night so Kenzoh hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him. Wile had told him earlier that D had been arrested last night, and was currently being held pending a trial. Her words still echoed in his mind, though. He hadn't mentioned them to anyone. He didn't think Martin wanted people to know the connection otherwise, he would have mentioned knowing the thief earlier.

A piece of paper dangled in front of his face and Kenzoh stared at it blankly.

"That's his address. Make sure you bring him something nice when you go visit him."

Kenzoh looked up at his sempai in surprise, but Wile had already walked out the door.

*****

Kenzoh wasn't quite sure he had the right address. He stared at the huge mansion with amazement. Looking at the card his sempai had given him, he verified that he was at the right house. With a little bit of nervousness, he pressed the buzzer next to the gate.

"How can I help you?"

Kenzoh leaned forward to speak hesitantly into the speaker. "My name is Kenzoh. I'm here to visit Martin."

"He's been expecting you. Please come in."

Kenzoh's eyebrows raised and he smiled a little. Of course Martin was expecting him, he always knew what Kenzoh was thinking better than he did himself. The gate swung open on it's own and he walked in. The yard was full of greenery, with a line of shrubs bordering the driveway he walked down. He wondered what the rest of the yard would be like. Maybe someday he'd ask Martin to give him a tour of it. The door to the house was held open for him by a blonde-haired servant.

"Please, come this way."

Kenzoh's eyes were huge as he followed the servant through the lavish hallways. They walked up a large set of stairs into a sitting room filled with expensive looking furniture and decorations. The servant held a door open for him and he stepped in to see Martin sitting in the middle of a king sized bed. The door closed behind him and Kenzoh nervously crossed to where Martin sat watching him. As he reached the bed, a picture in a delicate frame caught his eye. Picking up the picture reverently, he blushed as he saw his own face smiling back at him. Kenzoh looked at Martin in confusion. "You have a picture of me?"

Martin smiled and nodded at him. "It's very special to me."

Kenzoh put the picture back on the bedside table. Staring at his hands, he realized he'd forgotten about the present he'd brought. He bowed and held the bag out to Martin.

"Sempai said I should bring you something. It's a pastry. I saw it and thought you might like it." Kenzoh realized he was babbling, so he shut his mouth. Straightening, he stared at the wall, though from the corner of his eye he could see Martin smiling at him.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you." The bag was placed on the table near the picture.

Kenzoh fidgeted then, not sure what he should do. He wanted to pounce Martin and make sure with his own hands that his lover was still okay, but he didn't know if he had the right to do so anymore. Martin was engaged, or had been according to D, and he'd never known. There were so many things that he didn't know about the man he'd claimed to love, and he hadn't even realized that until now. Was he even worthy to call himself this man's lover?

"Won't you sit with me?"

Kenzoh hesitated a moment before complying with Martin's soft-spoken request. He sank onto the soft covers next to Martin without really looking at his lover, his hands twisting slightly in his lap as his mind fretted. Gently, Martin turned Kenzoh to face him, concern reflected in the former thief's expressive eyes.

"You're worrying about what she said, aren't you?"

A nod was his only answer. Kenzoh wasn't sure he trusted himself to speak without breaking into incoherent rambling.

Martin sighed and pushed a few stray strands of jet black hair back behind his ear. He was wearing his hair down today, and Kenzoh realized this was the first time he'd seen Martin like this.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. You deserved to know. Diane... She was my fiancée, but only for a short while. It was our parents' idea. They thought we'd make the perfect pair, but they never asked us what we thought. It never occurred to them that we might object. I didn't want to be trapped in a marriage I didn't care for, so I formally called it off and moved out here."

Kenzoh blinked as he absorbed Martin's words. "You mean you just left?"

Martin chuckled as he pulled Kenzoh too him in a light embrace. "Well, that was the original idea, but it didn't quite work the way I'd planned it. Here I'd thought I'd created an unrepairable rift between my parents and I by ending the engagement, but they supported me fully once they found out why I'd called it off. They even sent Aeneas to live with me because they thought I'd be able to open his eyes to more of the world."

Curiosity overwhelmed Kenzoh and he stared up at Martin with wide eyes. "What was the reason?"

Laughter filled Kenzoh's ears as Martin pulled Kenzoh into his lap. "Isn't it obvious, considering who I'm here with?"

Blushing, Kenzoh realized how obvious the answer was. Martin wasn't interested in women, so why would he want to marry one? "And your parents are alright with you having a male lover?"

"Yes. They think you're an absolute darling from all the things I've told them." Martin gazed at him specutively. "If you don't mind, I could arrange a meeting."

Meeting Martin's parents? And they acknowledged their relationship? Kenzoh smiled at the thought of meeting the parents who had raised his lover. They must be truly unique people judging from their son's character.

"I'd like that." Kenzoh smiled and leaned his head against Martin's uninjured shoulder. Absently, his hand reached up to trace lightly around the bandages covering Martin's left shoulder. His fingers measured the distance from where Kenzoh remembered the bullet striking to Martin's heart. A few inches lower and his lover would have been in serious danger. But his lover had been lucky and the bullet had passed cleanly through his shoulder, leaving only a minor injury when compared to what it could have been.

"What about D? If you ended it, why did she come here?"

Martin sighed and rested his head on top of Kenzoh's, nuzzling his face into the detective's unruly hair. His arms tightened comfortingly around Kenzoh's back. "Diane was always a little reckless and self-centered but we never thought she would become violent. When we were engaged, she took it seriously. I think she fell in love with me, even though we hardly knew each other. She was there when I publicly ended the engagement, but she didn't accept the reason I gave her. I thought I owed her an explanation, so I told her everything before I left. She didn't believe it until she came here a couple months ago and saw us together."

Kenzoh pulled back a little in surprise. "She was here before?"

"Yes, though you wouldn't remember seeing her." Martin nodded sadly. "She disappeared after that for a while, and I thought she'd returned home. But then D appeared and it was too much of a coincidence for D not to be Diane."

"So all this time she was stealing to try and get you to come out. She was trying to make you come back with her."

"Yes, and she knew the best way to get to me was through you."

Kenzoh's brow furrowed as he thought over Martin's explaination. "But then why recreate your thefts?"

"Because she knew my pride would draw me out to try and stop her, and because she knew you'd be put on the case trying to catch her like you'd caught me."

"Does this mean she might try something like this again?"

Martin sighed deeply. "I... I went to talk to her when I was released from the hospital. She wasn't being very rational, but I think she understands now. She won't try anything again." Kenzoh's chin was tilted up until he was looking directly into Martin's eyes. The look he saw there froze his breath in his chest. He'd never seen Martin look so deadly serious and passionate before in his life. "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Martin's lips descended on Kenzoh's own, the kiss full of a deep burning fire, more passion was written there than in any of their previous encounters. Kenzoh moaned as Martin shifted his lips to trail down Kenzoh's neck. His hands lifted to rest on Martin's shoulders, reality coming hazily back to him as he felt the bandages on Martin's shoulder under his hand. "We shouldn't do this. You're injured."

"That just means you shouldn't struggle too much." Kenzoh gasped as Martin's teeth grazed his earlobe. He was pushed down into the sheets of Martin's bed as the other man settled on top of him. Thoughts of struggling were pushed out of his head as Martin kissed him deeply, his tongue roving through the crevices of Kenzoh's mouth. Kenzoh moaned, his arms rising to circle Martin's neck, legs spreading instinctively in invitation. He had a feeling Martin was planning something beyond what they normally did and he wanted it. No matter what it was that Martin wanted to do to him, he wanted it as well. Because he loved Martin with all his heart and knew he was loved equally in return.

Kenzoh's shirt was being opened and he helped Martin remove it. He kissed Martin back, surprising the other man as he started to unbutton the older man's shirt. Very rarely was he this forward in their relations but he was learning to be more relaxed around his lover. He wanted to show Martin just how much he cared, how much he wanted to be with Martin in any way he could. Martin had given him so much pleasure, made him feel so good that he'd do anything to give the same back to his lover.

Martin sat back and smiled at Kenzoh as he threw their shirts to the side. Kenzoh sat up to straddle Martin's lap, kissing Martin as deeply as he could. The former thief's hands grabbed him around the waist and pulled him forward so that their crotches rubbed together. Kenzoh gasped, moaning into Martin's mouth as Martin's hardness pressed against him. Reaching between them, Kenzoh unbuttoned Martin's pants and tried to tug them down, but it wasn't quite working with his own legs in the way. Martin helped him by lifting Kenzoh's hips and raising slightly on his knees so that Kenzoh could push Martin's pants down. Martin kicked them the rest of the way off, his movements making him rub against Kenzoh in a way that sent shivers up his spine. With their combined efforts they got Kenzoh's pants to follow suit without Kenzoh getting off Martin's lap.

"Reach into the side drawer and grab the plastic tube that's in there, love." Martin kissed Kenzoh's neck as he spoke, his hands firmly holding on to Kenzoh's hips to steady him.

Kenzoh leaned halfway off the bed and fumbled for the drawer, craning his neck so he could see what he was doing. Martin used that opportunity to start sucking on his side, hard enough that Kenzoh was sure there'd be a mark there in the morning. The other man rocked forward, causing their erections to rub together. Kenzoh shivered, groping desperately for a tube. His fingers found something vaguely cylindrical and he pulled it out.

"Thanks, love." Martin reclaimed Kenzoh's mouth urgently, his hands moving behind Kenzoh and then suddenly below him. He cried into Martin's mouth as a finger pressed inside of him, quickly followed by a second and a third. He'd learned before how good it felt when Martin did this, despite the pain that it caused at first. His arms tightened around Martin's neck and he closed his eyes in concentration, his breath coming in harsh gasps against Martin's shoulder. His lover stretched him, reaching deep inside Kenzoh, his fingers more persistent in their efforts than they'd been before. And then Martin's questing fingers found the spot that made him see stars and he arched backwards, trying to get closer to the touch.

"More?"

It took Kenzoh a second to comprehend the moaned question, his mind hazed with the pleasure of Martin's touch. He felt Martin's hardness brush against his inner thigh and he moaned loudly as he realized what Martin was asking.

"Oh, please, yes!"

That was all Martin needed.

They fell backwards, limbs tangled in the sheets and Martin released his mouth so that they could both gasp for much needed air. Kenzoh hooked his legs behind Martin's back, his back arching as Martin fully entered him. Moans filled the room as Martin thrust inside him, his erection stretching Kenzoh's insides. This was completeness. Kenzoh never wanted to forget this perfect feeling of being joined completely with his lover, their bodies entwined so tightly that he imaged their souls fusing together in the heat of their passion. The pain was pushed to the back of his mind, ignored in favor of the pure thrill he felt, and the mad passion making him thrust madly up to meet Martin's hits. Martin's hands on Kenzoh's hips guided his thrusts, moving their bodies in an increasingly fast tempo. Leaning up, Kenzoh tried to catch Martin's mouth between wordless cries, meeting and then breaking away as pleasure rocked his body and drove him senseless.

"Love... can you feel me? Only me... think only of me..." Martin's pace increased as he spoke, becoming more needy, more desperate, and Kenzoh's body echoed that need. He was so close, so very close, one more thrust to the core of his being and he was done, screaming Martin's name as they both climaxed together.

Martin twined their fingers together, kissing the other man tenderly on his cheeks until his breathing slowed. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Kenzoh pulled Martin down so that he could lean his head against Martin's chest. The former thief pulled out of Kenzoh's body and rolled to his side, pulling the other man to rest against his chest. Smiling shyly, Kenzoh stretched upwards to kiss Martin chastely on the lips. Forcing his nervousness down, he looked into Martin's eyes and uttered the phrase that had been on his mind for a while, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to voice.

"I love you."

Martin smiled brightly at him, trailing a hand down Kenzoh's back. "I love you too, darling."

Snuggling into the warmth of Martin's body, Kenzoh let his mind drift into slumber.


End file.
